Together Against The Odds
by Auntietwinkle
Summary: Berry and her best friend Gavin are chosen for the next hungergames. They promised eachother that they would do anything to make it to the end; together and alive. Against all odds, Berry and Gavin fight for survival. Will they make it to the end, or get killed by the carrers, who so desire to kill the tributes from district nine?
1. Chapter 1- The Reaping

Together Against The Odds.

a fan fiction for the Hunger Games.

hope you like it.

The rain fell down hard in center square. I couldn't see very well through the sheets of water, but I could make out Gavin's red hair in any storm. He's looking up at the podium, trying to make our Hendra. Shes standing up there, trying to welcome us to this years reaping. Of course, no one heard her. Her blue hair is clinging to her face, soaked, just like everyone elses. so much for looking pretty for the crowd.

I see Gavin finally give up on trying to figure out what she's saying and he looks over at me. I smile slightly and shrug, not really caring what she's saying. soon whispers go through the girls around me and they step away from me. I don't notice, since im still looking at Gavin. I see his eyes go wide and I look around, staring. _It can't be me...my name is only in there twice! TWICE! _I swallow and walk forward, heading for the concrete stairs, stepping in muddy puddle after muddy puddle. _Just stay calm...you'll be fine._ I repeat to myself, as I climbed the stairs. Everyone squinted up at me as I stand up there, so nervous im sweating. well, they can't tell. the rain will cover that up.

Then I watch Hendra go over to the boys and picks out a damp, soggy name card. then she goes back over to her mic, which doesn't really help at the moment, and I can barely make out what she says, but I hear it. "Ross Tager." Gavin's twelve-year-old little brother. The skimpy, twitching, little boy starts walking, taking the smallest steps. I searched the crowd for Gavin and I seen him rushing towards Ross. "I volunteer! let him be!" he runs and hugs his brother and I relax a little. _Thank God Ross didn't have to go through this... _Gavin lead him back to the crowd and then hurried up the steps. I look over at him and he smiles slightly, looking out at the crowd.

Hendra is still attempting to talk, but only us on the platform can hear what she's saying. Eventually she gives up and they all run home for the cover of their homes, except us. We are led by peacekeepers into the Justice Building, and thrown into sepreat rooms. I look around at the wooden, dull room and close y eyes, reviewing what has happened. _Okay, so i was picked during the reaping..Ross was chosen..oh no..._ I freeze. I'm going to have to fight _Gavin in the arena._

**Okay, so thats what ive got. please comment and just tell me if i make any mistakes, im terrible at grammer and spelling. so yea. tks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Together Against The Odds.

a fan fiction for the Hunger Games.

hope you like it.

I meet up with Gavin on my way into center square for the yearly reaping. He is wearing his nice button-up shirt with his bangs covering his green eyes. He smiles at me and pushes back a loose fly-away. "You look nice as ever."

"Thanks." I smile back. "Where's Ross?"

"With mom, getting his hair done."

"Ah. well they better hurry. We're late as it is." The drizzling that was current started to come down harder. We quickly checked in and went to stand with all the other boys and girls. They all looked wet and misrable, since humid weather always makes people misrable.

The rain fell down hard in center square. I couldn't see very well through the sheets of water, but I could make out Gavin's red hair in any storm. He's looking up at the podium, trying to make our Hendra. Shes standing up there, trying to welcome us to this years reaping. Of course, no one heard her. Her blue hair is clinging to her face, soaked, just like everyone elses. so much for looking pretty for the crowd.

I see Gavin finally give up on trying to figure out what she's saying and he looks over at me. I smile slightly and shrug, not really caring what she's saying. soon whispers go through the girls around me and they step away from me. I don't notice, since im still looking at Gavin. I see his eyes go wide and I look around, staring. _It can't be me...my name is only in there twice! TWICE! _I swallow and walk forward, heading for the concrete stairs, stepping in muddy puddle after muddy puddle. _Just stay calm...you'll be fine._ I repeat to myself, as I climbed the stairs. Everyone squinted up at me as I stand up there, so nervous im sweating. well, they can't tell. the rain will cover that up.

Then I watch Hendra go over to the boys and picks out a damp, soggy name card. then she goes back over to her mic, which doesn't really help at the moment, and I can barely make out what she says, but I hear it. "Ross Tager." Gavin's twelve-year-old little brother. The skimpy, twitching, little boy starts walking, taking the smallest steps. I searched the crowd for Gavin and I seen him rushing towards Ross. "I volunteer! let him be!" he runs and hugs his brother and I relax a little. _Thank God Ross didn't have to go through this... _Gavin lead him back to the crowd and then hurried up the steps. I look over at him and he smiles slightly, looking out at the crowd.

Hendra is still attempting to talk, but only us on the platform can hear what she's saying. Eventually she gives up and they all run home for the cover of their homes, except us. We are led by peacekeepers into the Justice Building, and thrown into sepreat rooms. I look around at the wooden, dull room and close y eyes, reviewing what has happened. _Okay, so i was picked during the reaping..Ross was chosen..oh no..._ I freeze. I'm going to have to fight _Gavin in the arena._

**Okay, so thats what ive got. please comment and just tell me if i make any mistakes, im terrible at grammer and spelling. so yea. tks!**

**I might edit this chapter and stuff. like ill add things so just check every once and awhile.**


End file.
